The organization and management of voice and data telecommunications networks in building, residential, and office environments involve the provision of connection assemblies in or near work environments. These connection assemblies establish connection points for both horizontal and vertical runs of cables with one another or with patch cords providing routing to work stations. These connection assemblies further facilitate terminations between the horizontal cables and patch cords which remain undisturbed when the patch cords leading to the work stations have to be reconfigured to make changes in the work station arrangements.
Similarly, conventional residential telecommunication network enclosures typically include preset configurations for receiving electrical connectors. Thus, if an enclosure needs to accommodate modification in the field such as with respect to an input or output device different from what was originally installed, a new enclosure box must be purchased or the box must be physically modified in the field. Therefore, a need exists for a universal or modular box system with removable and customized panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,951 to Baxter et al. is hereby incorporated herein by reference.